


You define me

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [7]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems that listening to your heart would be more truthful to yourself," a male voice startled her from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You define me

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with my favourite pairing, I was really exited and then when I transferred the story -I accidentally deleted it. I rewrote as closely as I could recall but I still find it more blocky and not as smooth as before. Buhuu

"You are waiting for him," the nimble black fingers stopped in mid-movement for only a second before continuing to groom his fur once more.

The holy temple was quiet because it was still early in the morning but the young woman with the soft dark curls wanted to come and prey while the day was still peaceful.

"I am not. I came here to talk to Genesha and that is what we shall do," she told her daemon firmly while he sat and took up stroking his white beard without a care in the world. 

Kala could pretend whatever she wanted, he knew the truth anyways. Ever since they had laid eyes on the blond man and his beautiful, frightening daemon they had both been intrigued. And they couldn't wait to see them again.

"So, then talk," he told her just as nonchalant. Kala rolled her eyes at his attitude but didn't reply.

"Oh kind and generous Genesha, as two of your devoted servants, please grant us knowledge. In my head I know I should do the sensible thing but my heart-" and she glanced over at her monkey-daemon who had started padding across the painted stone floor, "-is telling me something else entirely."

Waiting for a sign, she sighed and closed her eyes. 

"It seems that listening to your heart would be more truthful to yourself," a male voice startled her from behind. 

Shoor instantly leaped back to her side and slightly bared his teeth.

It wasn't the harsh german voice Kala had expected and when she whirled around they saw another man with darker hair and complexion then the one she had hoped for. Even though, there was a familiarity about him.

"You're not one to talk about being true to yourself Lito," the man's daemon chuckled with a deep throaty sound. It was in the shape of a big sheep, with enormously curled horns. 

The ram gave the man a playful little shove with its head which in turn made the human frown and cross his arms over his chest. 

"This is not about myself, Camilo. After all, she asked for advice," the man replied crossly.

Kala was openly staring at them during their banter but found her voice at last.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Forgive us my lady. This is Lito and i am Camilo," the ram lowered his head and went down on one knee, like a curtsy.  
"I believe we are connected too," he added.

"Yes we are," Shoor agreed and boldly moved towards them. 

Even though the man's daemon was male, Kala found that it didn't bother her as much as it should have. Camilo was a truly magnificent soul and Lito seemed genuinely interested in helping them.

Unafraid, her daemon approached the man and with a leap, climbed up this legs and onto his shoulders, the long tail trailing down the back. 

"Aren't you just the most beautiful creature," Lito spoke in wonder and impulsively combed his fingers through the silky black fur, sending a tingling sensation through both humans.

Meanwhile, Kala had reached out with her hand too and tentatively touched one of the ram's horns with her fingertips. It felt smooth and warm to her. 

Suddenly a deep, low growl echoed through the temple. Startled, Kala pulled her hand back quickly, breaking the connection.

Lito gave a grin at the new presence and winked at her before he was gone.

Or rather, Kala was.  
She found herself standing ankle deep in moist green grass, surrounded by a dark forrest.

And there he was. His back was turned towards her and with one arm he supported himself while he leaned against a thick tree.

His daemon stood in front facing Kala, her hackles raised and teeth slightly bared but she had stopped growling. Everything about her stance screamed protect and defend. There were streaks of blood in her fur.

Shoor had climbed into one of the surrounding trees and swung himself towards the man, bypassing the other daemons' parameter. 

The wolf looked up but didn't make any further moves.

"What has happened," the woman asked worriedly. 

Elenor flattened her ears and her posture relaxed, fondness flooding into her eyes.

"It was his cousin, he and his men they-" the daemon started but was silenced when Wolfgang turned around and glared at her. 

Kala gasped when she saw his face.

There was a big black bruise running from his left temple down to the cheek and the eye on the other side was heavily swollen. His lip was split in two places and the knuckles on both hands were raw and bloody. He looked a mess.

"It's fine," he told her softly despite the anger and pain that radiated off him.  
"They got the jump on us, there was nothing we could have done," he mumbled miserably.

"I didn't mean for you to come but Ellie-" he glared at his daemon again. 

"It's only because I felt-" the wolf stopped herself from continuing, unsure of their feelings.

"You felt our connection with Lito," the monkey stated as a matter of fact, making Wolfgang's cheeks heat up in response.

The monkey was next to the blond man now, longing to comfort him but unsure how to proceed.

Kala however, lowered herself onto the ground, not caring if her fine white trousers got wet or muddy. She kneeled and wrapped both arms around the wolf's thick neck, holding her tight. Ellie laid her head onto the indian woman's shoulder and gave a low whine. 

Shoor was still hesitant but clearly desperate for some contact as well, when Wolfgang softly laid his hand on top of it's head and gave the gentlest of strokes.

The woman held the embrace tightly and inhaled the demons' scent. "I know how it feels to be without power over your own fate. We know," she whispered into the wolf's ear. "We understand."

\----------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Kala: Lion-tailed macaque

The hair of the lion-tailed macaque is black. It's outstanding characteristic is the silver-white mane which surrounds the head from the cheeks down to it's chin.

Shoor, meaning: valiant


End file.
